<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 kisses for akasugaoi by catsandspite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503686">100 kisses for akasugaoi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite'>catsandspite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Fluff, Minor Iwaoisuga, Minor Kuroaka, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Oikawa Tooru &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This year I plan to write 100 scenarios of akasugaoi kissing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi laughs at his friend, placing his drink on the ground to catch Oikawa as he stumbles into him. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga and Iwa-chan are gonna kiss each other,” he manages to both pout and shout over the countdown. “Kiss me into the new year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi grabs Oikawa’s drink before it ends up all over them, placing it beside his own as he hums in agreement and pulls his friend closer. Beside him, Kuroo complains about the loss of his New Years kiss, but Akaashi only squishes Oikawa’s cheeks between his hands and pulls him in just as the count reaches zero. They kiss through the cheers, Akaashi pulling back only to give his boyfriend a quick peck while he hugs Iikawa to his side.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and Suga join them soon after to give Oikawa his kisses, but he happily remains in Akaashi’s arms for the rest of the party.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>^_^ <a href="https://twitter.com/_aldoodles">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi and Kuroo are getting settled on the couch for a movie night when Suga and Oikawa appear, all dressed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going out,” Oikawa announces, leaning over Kuroo to give Akaashi a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun,” Akaashi replies, rising to meet Suga to stop him from also casually leaning across Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we will. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Suga replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That gives us more options than I’m comfortable with,” Kuroo says, earning him a dirty look from Suga and a laugh from Oikawa and Akaashi. The two leave soon after and Kuroo stretches across the couch to lay his head in Akaashi’s lap. “So what are we watching?” He asks, humming happily when Akaashi’s fingers move to comb through his hair. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>^_^ <a href="https://twitter.com/_aldoodles">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk I was feeling some kind of way with this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not often that it’s just the three of them in their apartment these days, but when it happens they’re sure to take advantage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the clean bedding had been removed from cupboards and now rests in a pile in the centre of the living room, the three friends spread out atop it. Oikawa lays in the centre, holding both Akaashi and Suga’s hands in his own rested upon his torso. Above them, glow in the dark stars shine from the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier, Akaashi and Suga had listened as Oikawa talked them through his favourite constellations, a scenario they have been through so many times that Akaashi and Suga already knew them by heart. Yet they did nothing but lay back and listen as Oikawa’s voice grew in excitement as he mapped a path so familiar to the three of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A routine that was once performed anytime one of them had a bad day, now a comfortable habit they indulge anytime Iwaizumi and Kuroo are out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa takes a moment now, squeezes the hands held delicately in his own, lifting them to place appreciating kisses across their backs. Akaashi turns on his side, offering Oikawa a gentle smile. On his other side, Suga, nearly asleep, makes a soft sound and curls closer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>^_^ <a href="https://twitter.com/_aldoodles">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“But I don’t wanna go to bed!” Oikawa grumbles, pouting as he settles back into the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, good luck with that,” Kuroo says to Iwaizumi as he helps Akaashi to stand and points him in the direction of their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi leans down to give a still sulking Oikawa a kiss on the forehead on his way past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna kiss the other one?” Kuroo asks. In response Akaashi settles back against Kuroo’s chest, arms open wide with eyes closed and lips pursed, waiting. It takes a moment but Suga manages to get his feet under him with the help of Iwaizumi and stumble over to them, Kuroo reaching out to catch him with a sigh as he nearly falls and drags Akaashi with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi giggles as Suga plants a loud, wet kiss on his lips before licking up his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you like this?” Kuroo asks with a resigned sigh, gathering his sleeve to wipe down Akaashi’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine,” Suga grins, leaning forward to drop one last kiss right on the tip of Akaashi’s nose before falling back into Iwaizumi’s lap.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>^_^ <a href="https://twitter.com/_aldoodles">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to Mimi for gifting me the sentence that inspired this chapter 😘</p>
<p>,,,I’m not a writer guys most of these chapters are going to be really short lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga is waiting for him when Oikawa exits the locker room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we going to lunch?” Oikawa asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Suga replies, leaning forward to kiss Oikawa on the cheek before skipping ahead. “Akaashi’s gonna meet us there once he loses Kuroo.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://twitter.com/_aldoodles">Twitter</a> ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>